Destined to Happen
by GodLover321
Summary: Austin has to take care of his niece after an unexpected thing happens. See how more interesting their lives get when they cross paths with a certain brunette.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey Guys! Long-time no see. Here's my new Auslly story. Tell me what you think. I would love to hear what you guys have to say. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognise.**

 **Destined to Happen**

 **Prologue**

He was a successful business man. He graduated from high school early and made it through with straight A's. He went to the best university in Los Angeles, the University of Business Economics. He graduated with his masters in Economics and honours in Business. He currently works at a popular company at the age of 20.

Austin lives in an apartment on the west coast of LA with 5 bedrooms, a kitchen, a TV room, a dining room, a study, a laundry room and 3 bathrooms (two being walk-in bathrooms for the master and guest bedrooms). He took the Master bedroom, but turned one of the other rooms in to a music room, and another room into a games room. He liked his space, but it got lonely from time to time.

It was a Friday night, Austin was watching TV, with a bowl of popcorn on his lap and a beer bottle stood next to his legs on the coffee table. His phone rang. He picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Mr Moon?" asked the stranger.

"Yess…"

"This is Officer James from the Los Angeles Police Department. I have some bad news concerning your brother and his wife."

Austin started to get worried. His heart rate picked up and he tried to control his breathing.

"Wh-What about them?" he stuttered.

"I'm sorry Mr Moon, but they were in a car crash… and they didn't make it"

'They didn't make it…' the words echoed in his mind. A single tear rolled down his face.

'They're gone…' he thought.

"Mr Moon?" the policeman's voice brought him out of his trance.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm still here" Austin spoke as his voice cracked "Did… Did you tell my parents?"

"Yes Sir we did. They told us your niece, Aaliyah, was staying with them for the night. Can I ask you something Mr Moon?" asked the police officer.

"Yes"

"Who's going to be her guardian?"

"I will" Austin replied almost immediately. He loved his niece to the moon and back.

"Alright Mr Moon. Just come down to the station tomorrow with Aaliyah and we'll sort out the guardian forms."

"Ok, thank you" Austin replied before he hung up.

He dropped the phone on the couch and turned the TV off. He looked at the photo frame standing beside the TV. It was a picture of him and Aaliyah when she was born. There stood a 15 year old Austin smiling down at a pink-blanket bundle. He was smiling gently and the baby in his arms.

Tears fell from his eyes as he replayed the phone call in his head.

'How am I going to tell her?'

*line break*

Austin arrived at his parents' house. He walked up to the door and raised his fist. He inhaled deeply and knocked his fist three times against the door.

He was greeted with the loving face of his mother, Mimi, moments later. Unfortunately, it had the look of depression written all over it.

"Hi Baby…" she said as she felt the tears return to her eyes, covering her mouth with her hand.

Austin didn't respond. Instead, he lurched forward, kicked the door closed and held his mother in his arms as he began to cry into her shoulder. A few moments later they broke apart and walked into the living room. There, sat Austin's father, Mike, with his head in his hands, sobbing softly. Austin and Mimi sat on either side of Mike and rubbed his back attempting to comfort him. No words were passed, but they all got the silent message loud and clear.

"Grandma? Grandpa? Why are you crying?" little Aaliyah asked rubbing her right eye while grasping her pink, stuffed dolphin.

Aaliyah "Lee" Xyla Moon is Austin's 5 year old niece. She has long, wavy blond hair; striking blue eyes; an elegant smile and a bubbly laugh. She is very beautiful and has the heart to match. Her presence can brighten up the room, even without her saying anything. She is very talented and is always willing to learn new things. She is also the splitting image of her mother.

Austin walked over to her.

Aaliyah's face brightened at the sight of Austin. He crouched down to her height and hugged her as she encircled her small arms around his neck.

"Hey Baby Girl"

Aaliyah backed away from Austin just enough to look at him. Her intense blue eyes were asking him a million questions at once. She placed her small hand on his left cheek and wiped the stray tear that began to fall.

"Tell me" she whispered, pleading.

Austin sighed, but nodded.

He picked Aaliyah up and carried her to the couch. Mimi moved aside so Austin can sit. He sat down, placing Aaliyah on his lap.

"Baby, you know Mummy and Daddy love you very much and are proud of you right?" Austin asked the curious 5 year old.

Aaliyah nodded as a confused expression crossed her face.

"Lee, you aren't going to see Mummy and Daddy for a while…"

She looked at him with her eyebrows creased and head slightly tilted.

"What do you mean?"

"Baby… Mummy and Daddy are in heaven"

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mummy and Daddy are angels?" she asked softly.

Austin drooped his head and bit his lip, trying to stop the tears from falling. He nodded slightly.

Aaliyah's eyes became watery with tears. She silently hiccupped before starting to cry. She buried her face into her uncle's chest and he wrapped his arms around her while rocking back and forth.

"Shhh Baby… I'm here, I got you… I got you…"

Austin stayed at his parents' house that night. The next day, Austin took Aaliyah to the police station to get the guardian forms filled out. By the end of the week, all of Aaliyah's things were at Austin's apartment.

On Saturday was the funeral. Aaliyah didn't let go of Austin for the entire service and viewing. During the viewing, Aaliyah stepped up to her parents' coffins. She placed a necklace with a small heart into her mother's coffin.

"I love you Mummy" Aaliyah said while crying as she kissed her mum's forehead.

She placed a bracelet in her father's coffin. Aaliyah wore one identical to the one in her dad's coffin. She kissed her dad's head.

"I love you Daddy! Take care of Mummy"

She ran back to Austin as he picked her up. He started walking away from the coffins. Aaliyah took one last lingering look at her parents as tears streamed down her face.


	2. Wake up calls and Who's Ally?

**Wake up calls and Who's Ally?**

 _10 Years Later_

"Lee, Come on it's time for school" Austin said to his half-awake niece.

Aaliyah groaned.

"5 more minutes!" she muffled into her pillow.

Austin sighed. He loved his niece, but sometimes she was impossible. Ever since she moved in with him, they've become best friends and are extremely close. He knew he could never replace her father but he still treats her as his own.

"Don't make me bring Willow" Austin said in a threatening, devious voice.

Aaliyah popped one eye open at Austin.

"You wouldn't" Aaliyah challenged.

Austin smirked "Oh but I would"

Aaliyah ignored him and rolled her eyes.

"No you wouldn't" she said as she closed her eyes and rolled onto her back.

Aaliyah heard him leave and she smiled in triumph. Austin came back into her room. Lee felt her bed sink but ignored it, knowing it was her uncle.

Suddenly she felt something against her body under the covers.

She gulped.

Aaliyah looked at Austin and saw a smirk on his face.

"I would" he mouthed to her.

Aaliyah knew she mustn't move an inch or she would regret it. Her nose decided at that particular moment to hate her…

It started to itch.

Aaliyah moved her nose in all sorts of directions to try and reduce the itchiness. But nothing worked.

After a few tries, she couldn't take it anymore. Her hand flew out the covers towards her nose to scratch it. She sighed in contempt.

Then she froze.

'Oh no…'

Willow dashed out from under the covers and started attacking Aaliyah with kisses.

Austin adopted a puppy from the pound 5 months after Aaliyah moved in with him. It was an understatement to say Willow was big. She was a full-grown Golden Retriever who believed she was a Chihuahua. Willow would, miraculously, fit into the tiniest places in the apartment, but her favourite place was under the coffee table in the TV room.

Aaliyah moved her face side to side trying to get Willow to stop licking her. She started laughing as the dog climbed and plopped herself on top of Aaliyah, silently telling her to stop moving.

Austin started laughing as he watched the scene in front of him.

"Ok Girl, that's enough. I think she's awake now" Austin said before whistling.

Willow jumped off of Aaliyah at the sound of Austin's whistle. She sat next to him while panting and wagging her tail.

Aaliyah let out a huff.

Austin shrugged.

"I told you I would"

"Yeah yeah" Aaliyah said while playfully rolling her eyes.

Austin started walking away.

"There's pancakes in the kitchen!" he shouted.

Aaliyah was out of bed in a flash and dashed to her bathroom. Within 20 minutes she was stuffing pancakes into her mouth.

Aaliyah wasn't like most girls. She liked wearing dresses, but not all the time. She enjoyed all the things girls did such as shopping and talking about boys at weekly sleepovers, but she also enjoyed guy things such as skateboarding and surfing. She has two best friends, Shiloh and Will. The three have been inseparable since they met 9 years ago. Aaliyah was popular at school, but she wasn't a bad girl or a bully. She was smart, sociable and generous and everyone loved her. She didn't care what other people thought of her. Aaliyah would talk to anyone at school whether it was the nerds or the cheerleaders, and she treated everyone the same.

Austin chuckled as he watched his niece stuff her mouth.

"What are you doing today?" Aaliyah asked after she finally swallowed.

"After work I'm meeting up with Cassidy"

Aaliyah rolled her eyes. She wasn't a fan of the women her uncle dated. They were all pretty but they seemed… fake. After Austin took her in, his girlfriends would treat her like chopped liver. They would ignore her and act clingy towards Austin. She remembered one girlfriend in particular…

Kira

 _Aaliyah was watching TV on a Saturday morning. She was 5, so she was still inquisitive. She walked into the kitchen and saw Kira rummaging through the fridge in just a baggy t- shirt._

 _"_ _Hi Kira" Aaliyah said._

 _This gave Kira such a fright that it caused her to whack her head on one of the shelves in the fridge._

 _"_ _Are you ok?" Aaliyah asked._

 _Kira grumbled but didn't say anything._

 _"_ _Do you know how to make pancakes?" the 5 year old asked._

 _"_ _No"_

 _"_ _Waffles?"_

 _"_ _No"_

 _"_ _French toast?"_

 _"_ _No"_

 _"_ _Anything?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I can cook. I'll make you a Starr family special"_

 _"_ _Oooooooo! What is it?" Aaliyah asked excitedly._

 _"_ _That's a secret. Sit down and I'll make it."_

 _Aaliyah dashed for the bar stool and squealed excitedly._

 _5 minutes later, Kira placed a bowl, with a brown, squishy substance in it, in front of Aaliyah._

 _Aaliyah gave Kira a 'do-you-think-I'm-stupid?' look. The 5 year old wasn't dumb, she knew dog food when she saw it._

 _"_ _Willow! Here Girl!" Aaliyah called the puppy._

 _Willow came racing down the stairs towards the kitchen. Aaliyah placed the bowl on the ground and Willow started eating._

 _"_ _You little brat!" Kira snapped at Aaliyah._

 _"_ _Kira, why you call Aaliyah a brat?" a voice said, coming from the kitchen entrance._

 _Austin leaned against the door frame with an unimpressed look on his face and his arms crossed._

 _"_ _She-she is a brat…" Kira said quietly._

 _Aaliyah stood up and walked towards Kira. She placed a fake, innocent smile on her face._

 _"_ _Clearly you haven't looked in the mirror lately"_

After that, Austin broke up with Kira. None of his girlfriends realise that they can't replace Aaliyah in Austin's life.

Austin chuckled after he saw Aaliyah's reaction to his afternoon plans.

'Same reaction every time'

"I know you don't like her Lee, but please give her a chance" he said pleadingly.

Aaliyah looked at her uncle's puppy dog face and sighed.

"Fine" she mumbled

He grinned.

"Plus, I'm meeting with Ally today"

"Oh ok… wait, who's Ally?"


	3. First Impressions and the Fearsome 4some

**First Impressions and the Fearsome Foursome**

"High school girlfriend?"

"Lover?"

"Ooooooo! Maybe she's a secret agent who's on a mission to save the world!"

Aaliyah and Shiloh looked at Will.

"What?" he asked

They rolled their eyes.

'Boys'

Aaliyah sighed. "No, she's none of those and _definitely_ not the last one." she gave Will a pointed look. "Uncle Austin said I'm meeting her today after school."

The three were trying to place a character to the name 'Ally'. They were eating lunch in the cafeteria. Well… at least it was supposed to be lunch. It was Meatloaf Monday at West Coast High. The food looked anything but edible. Shiloh looked at her food and pushed the tray away. She faced Aaliyah.

"Maybe he wants to surprise you. She might just be his friend and _only_ his friend. I think you should wait and not stress yourself out. If she wasn't special to him, he would've told you what she was like immediately."

"Or… Maybe she's a secret agent who fights villains from stealing the government's secrets." Will said while making his hands into gun shapes and making "pew pew" noises.

The girls rolled their eyes.

Will stood up "See you guys later. I'm off to fight Dr Calculous." He got on the floor and did a few tumbles, pretending he was a secret agent. While doing so, he knocked his head against the dumpster and walked into a wall on his way out.

"If I wanted to commit suicide, I would climb to that boy's ego and jump to his IQ." Shiloh said while placing her hand to her head and shaking it.

Aaliyah laughed "C'mon he's not _that_ bad". Shiloh gave her a look. "This is the same boy who thought tampons were used to unblock his nose when he was sick. It took us an hour to try and pry the thing out."

"We were in seventh grade. He was an idiot back then" Aaliyah said.

Shiloh rolled her eyes "He still _is_ an idiot"

"How did you become friends in the first place?" Aaliyah asked.

"He didn't stop following me because I was he only 'friend'. He was an idiot, I hit him upside the head a few times. Then I just got used to it and became his friend. Now we've been friends for twelve years and I still can't stand him" Shiloh said, flinging her arms in the air.

Aaliyah laughed "but you can't live without him. Even if you won't admit it, I can see you really care for him."

Shiloh shrugged. Even though Will could be stupid sometimes, they still loved him. He would flirt with girls, make a huge deal about one chest hair, and be completely oblivious to the one girl who likes him. Will has blond hair with brown roots; black eyes, and a heart of gold. He's sweet and stands up for his friends. He's very protective over Shiloh and Aaliyah, almost like a big brother. Kate was the lucky girl who had a crush on Will. Although she wants to be more than friends, Will doesn't notice her than more than just a friend.

"Why don't you and Will come with me to see Ally?" Aaliyah asked. "I bet you're just as curious as I am to know what she's like."

"Yeah sure, we'll come. Just keep an eye on Will in case he does something stupid"

Aaliyah laughed, "Don't worry. I think he'll be distracted with asking Ally questions. _A lot_ of questions."

They giggled as they made their way to class.

*line break*

When school was over, the three friends came out of the building chatting and laughing.

"Lee!" someone called out. Aaliyah looked around to see who it was. Her eyes landed on a man with a goofy smile and copper hair.

"Dezzy!" she shouted and ran towards him. Dez hugged and spun her around.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time! How's New York?" Aaliyah asked with a smile in her face.

"Well it was ok. Very busy" responded Dez

"Awesome. Wait … did you say 'was'?"

Dez grinned, "Yup, I'm moving back to LA! I'm staying in the building next to Austin's."

Aaliyah squealed and hugged Dez tightly. When she finally let go of him, he hugged Shiloh and 'man' hugged Will.

"It's good to see you guys again. Man, you guys have gotten taller. Well, all except Shiloh." Dez said before chuckling. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Aaliyah grinned. "Where's Uncle Austin?"

"He's at the apartment with Ally. I was sent to pick you guys up" Dez said.

Aaliyah dashed for the car and hopped in.

"Quickly slow-pokes! Let's go!" she said excitedly. Dez laughed at her enthusiasm.

The remaining three got in the car.

On the way to the apartment, Aaliyah was bombarding Dez with questions about Ally. Questions such as "Who is Ally?", "Is she pretty?", "Is she dating Uncle Austin?", "What does she look like?", "Is she a secret agent who works for the government to keep their secrets safe?" the last one was asked by Will.

"Doof" Shiloh said before hitting Will upside the head.

Dez chuckled. The way Shiloh and Will acted brought back memories of Trish and himself when they were teenagers. Will acted very similarly to Dez when he was goofy. Shiloh could basically be a mini-version of Trish. She was stylish, aggressive and _always_ hits Will on the head. He misses Trish and the times they had. Dez turned to look at Aaliyah. Even though she's biologically related to Austin, she reminded Dez of Ally. She was beautiful and had a natural glow. She's delicate but can stand up for herself. Aaliyah is going to love Ally.

As soon as Dez stopped the car, Aaliyah raced into the lobby and in the elevator. She repeatedly pressed the button 18.

"C'mon. C'mon. C'mon" she muttered to herself.

*Ding*

"Finally"

When she reached the apartment door, she flung it open. In the middle of the room stood a women. She had chocolate brown hair with blond highlights, her eyes matched her hair and it held a surprised expression. She was relatively short for a 29 year old. She was young for her age, but she was naturally beautiful.

"Hi, you must be Aaliyah. I'm Ally" the women said while stretching out her hand and, effectively, bringing Aaliyah out of her trance.

"Oh ummm… hi" Aaliyah said while shaking her hand.

The apartment door then opened, revealing Austin.

"I'm back from the store. So I see you two met"

"Yup" Ally said with a smile.

"So Ally, how do you know my Uncle?" Aaliyah asked.

Ally smiled and walked over to Austin

"He's my best friend" she said while placing her arm in top of Austin's shoulder.

Aaliyah grew a smile on her face. "You never told me you had another best friend"

Austin shrugged before Ally hit his arm.

"Ow! What?" he said while rubbing his arm.

"You didn't tell her about me." Ally said with a playful pout.

Aaliyah laughed.

"Hey Als? When is-… Austin?!" a short lady with curly black hair came running towards Austin.

"Trish!" Austin hugged the woman. "When did you get here? You weren't with Ally when I picked her up?"

"I got here when you were at the store" Trish said when the two broke apart.

Then the door opened revealing the three people Aaliyah left behind in her dust when entering the building. Dez was the first one through the door. He froze when he saw Trish.

"Trish!" he ran forward and hugged her. "Ally!" he grabbed Ally with his free arm. He squeezed the ladies tightly.

"Dez… can't… breathe…" said the two ladies, whose faces were buried in Dez's armpits.

He released them, "Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you guys again."

"And I'm happy to have my best friends back" Austin said with a smile on his face. They hugged.

After a moment Aaliyah cleared her throat. The four turned to her.

"I would like to introduce my best friends. This is Shiloh and Will." They waved.

"Hey guys. By the way, Shiloh, I love your outfit!" Trish said.

Shiloh looked at herself. She was wearing a cheetah print blouse, black leggings and cheetah print shoes.

"Thanks" she said, smiling. "I love animal print. My wardrobe is 85% animal print."

Trish smiled, "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She hugged Shiloh.

"So you must be the famous Ally? Aaliyah would not shut up about wanting to meet you." Will said as he walked towards Ally.

She laughed, "Well, at least _someone_ talks about me." She gave Austin a pointed look. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"So here's the real question" began Will. "Are you a secr-…" Aaliyah slapped her hand over his mouth. "What Will is trying to ask is what do you do for a living?" Will let out a huff under Aaliyah's hand.

"Oh, umm… I'm a song writer and a producer for Ramone Records."

"Really?! That's awesome! I didn't know you could write songs!" Aaliyah said excitedly.

Austin slung his arm over Ally's shoulders, "Yup, she's the best."

"You've heard her songs" Aaliyah asked.

"Yup. We used to be partners in high school. She wrote, I rocked." Austin said proudly. "The four of us had the craziest adventures."

"Yup", Ally said. "Oh! I forgot to tell you!" she faced him, "I'm moving in next door!"

"Yes!" Austin shouted and spun her.

"And I'm on the next floor." Trish said with a smile.

"Really?!" asked Ally. Trish nodded.

"Yes! My best friend is back!" Ally tackled Trish.

"We should have a girls night out" Ally agreed and nodded. "Aaliyah, Shiloh?" The two girls looked at them. "You're joining us. Meet us in my apartment in two hours. Number 19." Trish said.

The girls smiled then nodded.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise including Austin and Ally**

 **Thanks to my friend XylaBrooks593 for the help with this story**

 **Xoxo GodLover321**


	4. Sleepovers and Stories

**Hey Guys! the rest of the story will alternate from Aaliyah's POV and No one's POV. Sorry for the delay, life is really hectic. Besides, I write the chapters out before typing them.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy! xxx**

 **Sleepovers and Stories**

"So… any secrets?" Trish said with a sneaky smile on her face. Ally rolled her eyes and giggled when she saw Aaliyah and Shiloh's facial expression.

It's been 5 hours since Lee and Shiloh arrived. When they opened the door to Trish's apartment, there were blankets and pillows on the floor, along with a stack of movies on the coffee table and a snack table which consisted of all the sweet treats the girls liked (including a chocolate fountain). When Trish and Ally welcomed them, they all sat down to watch The Proposal. Half way through the movie, Ally heard a snore coming from beside her. She turned towards it and there was Trish with her head back and mouth wide opened. Lee and Shiloh noticed and started sniggering.

 _*thump*_

Ally whacked Trish over the head with a pillow. She woke up with a snort and glared at her best friend.

"Did you just-…" "…–hit you up the head? Yup!" Ally said with a smirk when she interrupted Trish.

"Don't look smug!"

"I'm not looki-…" a pillow hit Ally's face.

"Pillow Fight!" Lee shouted before whacking Shiloh in the face. She landed with an "oofh" and then said, "Ooooohh! It is on Aaliyah Xyla Moon!"

The pillow fight continued for another 30 minutes and the movie was long forgotten.

It ended with Lee and Ally against Shiloh and Trish, with each team behind their own fort of blankets. The doorbell halted everyone. Trish went to answer the door and behind it was a cute delivery guy.

She analysed him with wide eyes. He had brown hair which was hidden under his 'Pizza Planet' cap, blue eyes with a touch of green, muscles which showed through his tight t-shirt, and a dazzling full-toothed smile.

She returned the smile, "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" "Your pizza milady" he replied with a British accent before bowing. Trish giggled.

"Why thank you my good man. How ever shall I repay you?" Trish said after curtsying. He handed her the pizza.

"By telling me your name and agreeing to go out with me tomorrow night" he said with his original voice. "Trish" she held out her hand. What she didn't expect was the sudden kiss he placed on her knuckles. She blushed. "And what's your name?"

"Jace"

"Well then Jace, I guess I will be seeing you again tomorrow night"

"Until we meet again" he placed one more lingering kiss on her knuckles before leaving with a wave. Trish shut the door and slumped against it. She sighed as she slid down. Ally walked around the corner to see Trish with a dazed look on her face. She was confused but then realization struck.

"What's his name?" she asked Trish with a grin on her face

Trish shook her head and stood up, looking at Ally. "Whaaaaaat… Psshht! What guy? What Jace?"

Ally looked at her confused, "Who's Jace?"

Trish's eyes widened. "Uh. No one?"

Ally's eyes went wide. She grew a smile and started squealing. She grabbed the pizza and dragged Trish into the TV room. Lee and Shiloh looked at the two adults weirdly. Ally was grinning and Trish had the look of horror on her face.

"Tell. Us. Everything!" Ally said as she plopped on the floor next to Shiloh. As soon as Ally set the box of pizza down, Shiloh started attacking it. Lee started giggling. Shiloh gave her a look. "Bite me." She said with her mouth full. Lee rolled her eyes.

"So what's going on?" she asked

"Well, Trish here has met someone" Ally said before raising her eyebrows at Trish. Lee and Shiloh grew grins on their faces.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! ..." they said together. Ally joined in after a while. The three of them got louder and louder until Trish couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you if you shut your pie hole!" She shouted above their chanting. The three cheered and sat back down to hear the story. Trish told them about Jace and their date the next day.

Lee squealed. She can't remember the last time she felt so excited. Ever since her parents' death, it was hard to be happy. Austin was there for her and she appreciated it but there was always this space she had when she wondered if she'll ever have parents again. Yes, she has one parent, but what about the mother role? Will she ever have a mother-daughter connection with anyone again? And how will this affect her role as a mother when she starts a family?

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Lee asked.

"Let's have a dance party!" Shiloh grinned.

Ally's smiled and got a crazy look in her eye. Trish saw her and knew she would dread the next hour. Ally stood up and grabbed her phone. She connected it to Trish's speakers. 'The Ally Way' started blasting throughout the apartment. Trish groaned. Lee and Shiloh looked at her with confusion. Then they realised why Trish groaned, when Ally started dancing. Lee and Shiloh watched with bulging eyes as their new found friend looked like an ape climbing a rope. When ally was done she asked the girls what they thought.

"That was ummm... good?" Lee said, but it came across as a question rather than a statement.

Shiloh didn't say anything. Her mouth hung open with her unblinking eyes bulging.

Ally laughed. "You guys are too cute. I used to dance like that, but I went for hip hop lessons in my senior year, so I don't naturally dance like that anymore. I like to do it sometimes. Do you want to learn it?"

"Yes!" Lee and Shiloh yelled together. Ally thought them the dance and afterwards they had a dance party.

"Wow Lee, you're a really good dancer!" Ally said.

"Thanks, I get it from my dad's family. But I'm sure you already knew that because of Uncle Austin." Lee said with a small smile.

*line break*

"Did you write that song?" Lee asked Ally.

"Yup, in fact I used to write songs all the time in high school. Your uncle used to help me."

"But he can't write songs. He even told me himself."

"He can't write on his own, trust me. There was this time when we were seventeen and I couldn't write a new song for him because I was busy. He said he'll write it and instead of a huge hit, he wrote a Pioneer Ranger Boy Scout song." Ally laughed as she remembered what happened.

Lee chuckled "What other songs did you write?"

"I wrote all the songs Austin sang. I was his music partner and best friend. The four of us were inseparable and had the craziest days. When we went to Washington DC for Austin's tour, we went to the Smithsonian Museum. Austin went to look at the movie exhibits while the three of us were near the Pony Express exhibit. He came back wearing varies props from the different movies. He was wearing Michael Jackson's leather jacket, the boxing gloves from Rocky and the silver shoes from the Wizard of Oz…"

Ally was stopped by a gasp

"The actual ones from the play?" Lee asked excitedly.

"I know right! He was so lucky!" Ally said. "Anyway, he couldn't get the shoes off. We tried everything from butter, to almost twisting his legs off and to Dez's suggestion of cutting his feet off. Plus, he was supposed to perform for the president later on that day. We were hiding in a storage closet to come up with a plan before people realised the shoes were missing, but the alarm went off while we were in there. So we decided to try and take the shoes off after his performance. While he was dancing, he had his high-tops over the silver shoes. Somehow his high-top flew off his foot and hit the president on the head."

"The president… as in _the_ president?" Shiloh asked, shocked.

"Yup. We were let off the hook though."

Trish started laughing "I remember that. Remember when we knocked over the Pony Express exhibit and reset it with the horse's head on the man's body?"

"Oh yes!" Ally laughed "I completely forgot about that!"

"We called it 'Henry Horsehead' " Trish said with a chuckle.

For the rest of the night stories were shared and friendships grew stronger. It was a night filled with laughter and happiness, something Aaliyah never thought she would feel anytime soon. She was happy she met Ally and Trish. She knew how amazing her life would be now that they were in it. But what Aaliyah didn't know was how much of an impact Ally and Trish would have on her life.


	5. Rough dreams and Ramone Records

Hello my fellow Auslly Shippers! Yes, it is happening, I am updating and no pigs can't fly. Aaaaanyway, I just wanted to welcome my new followers/favourites! I hope you guys enjoy the story and pleeeeeeease bear with me if I don't update often enough. My old followers/favourites, you guys are always welcome and thanks for sticking with me! (Yes that is how I spell favourite. I'm from South Africa and we spell it like that)

I have good news . I'm officially a R5 fan! It hit me like a ton of bricks the other day but now I see the light! Plus my bro got me their 'Sometime Last Night' CD and I literally screamed and the top of my lungs.

Please review! Even if it's harsh, I want to know what you guys think because at the end of the day, this story is for you guys and for your entertainment and I don't want to bore you so please tell me what you think and give me advice on how to improve.

Enough blabber from me! Into the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, their flash-back stories, songs or anything you may recognise.

ROUGH DREAMS AND RAMONE RECORDS

Aaliyah's POV

I'm standing at the scene of a car crash. The police haven't arrived yet but I can faintly hear the sirens. I start walking towards the front of the vehicle but I sprint when I see the bodies.

My parents

I kneel down beside my mum. Shards of glass surround me but my focus is on the bloody woman in front of me. I hold her hand and a whimper breaks from my lips.

Suddenly her grip tightens

"Mum?!" tears start streaming down my face. I swiftly turn my head side-to-side for any sign of the cops.

"Aaliyah" she says weakly "be strong. You are growing up to be a beautiful girl. Dad and I are proud of you and we love you so much, sweety."

I hear the sirens get closer

"Remember, we're always with you"

"No mum, please! Don't leave me!"

"Mama loves you baby girl..."

Then she's gone

"No! Mum! No, please don't leave me!" I lean my head on her hand. The police arrive along with the paramedics. They lift my parents onto their gurneys. I start crying even more when my hand separates from my mum's. I want to move towards them but my feet are like lead. I watch as the paramedics try to jump-start their hearts.

Then as they cover their bodies

My dream shifts to the viewing after their funeral. I'm standing in between my parents' coffins. I lift my head to see a younger me in uncle Austin's arms as he walks away. I see the expression in my younger self's face as I lingered on my parents' coffins before I buried my face into my uncle's neck.

I look down at their pale bodies. Tears start streaming down my face again. I take two roses from the bouquets and place one in each coffin. Then I take both their hands and kiss them before choking back a sob and whispering

"Goodbye"

I jolt awake, breathing heavily with tears trailing down my face. Ally sees me and rushes over.

"Are you ok? What happened? Why are you crying?" she says quickly.

Instead of talking, I hiccup. Ally pulls me into her arms.

"Hey, it's ok" she coos. I start crying into her shoulder. She doesn't say anything, instead she starts rocking me while humming a tune. She continues this until I calm down.

"What song are you humming?"

She looks down at me. "I don't know. The melody came to me yesterday, I don't have a title or lyrics yet."

I look at her. "Do you want help with it?"

She looks at me with surprise "You write songs?". I look down and nod shyly. "Lee, that's amazing! Tell you what, why don't you come to work with me? I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Plus it'll increase your writing capability." Ally looks at me with hope in her eyes.

"I'd love to." I smile, still looking at the ground.

She grins. "Then maybe when we get back, we can work on lyrics for our song."

I look at her "Our song?"

Ally smiles "Yeah, our song." I smile back and hug her.

"By the way, where are Shiloh and Trish?" I say as I look around the apartment. Ally laughs "Trish took her shopping. I swear, those two can practically be sisters."

I smile and Ally laughs

We arrive at Ramone Records and my jaw hangs. The twelve storey building looks more intimidating up close than from my bedroom window. "Woah"

Ally chuckles when she sees my face. The skyscraper has wide, tinted windows. The ground floor has four supporting pillars. Two on either side of the double door entrance. On the grass beside the left pillars, is a sign which reads 'Ramone Records'.

A squeal escapes my mouth "Come on, let's go inside!" I grab Ally's hand and drag her into the building.

We enter the lobby and head straight for the elevator. I hear Ally greet a few people as I tug her across the room. Once in the elevator, I release her hand and she presses number 12. I look at her a little puzzled.

"My office is on the 12th floor and so is the recording studio and writing room." She says with a smile. When the elevator stops, my excitement returns. As soon as the doors open, I see a dozen people rushing around the reception area. Ally grabs my hand and leads me towards the passage on the opposite side of the room, saying hello to the receptionist while I give a small wave. We walk down the passage until we reach the fourth door on the left. The door reads 'Head Producer'. I look at Ally in amazement.

"You're the head producer?"

Ally grins at me " Surprise"

She opens the door and walks in. I take one step into the room and freeze. I take it in. The floor is covered in white tiles and the walls are maroon. The giant window is at the right side of the room, giving you an exquisite view of LA Beach. Ally's dark, wooden desk sits in front of the window and two chairs are in front of the desk, facing Ally. Across from the door is a set of maroon couches and a TV, along with a mini fridge and a black wooden coffee with a maroon carpet under it. On the right of Ally's desk are two maroon single couches with a table in between them and a short book shelf against the wall. A keyboard and an acoustic guitar sit on the left side of her desk.

Ally walks to the mini fridge and grabs a water. Then she looks at me.

"Make yourself at home. There's food and drinks in the fridge. You can watch TV, read or play music. Anything you want. Our first client only comes at 10:30 so you have time to relax."

She walks to her desk and starts doing paper work. I walk to the window to admire the view. I sigh contently.

"It's beautiful hey?" Ally said. She's standing next to me with a gentle smile on her face. I look back at the beach.

"Yeah" I hear a small laugh next to me. I look at Ally. She has a smile on her face as she looks towards the beach. Still looking out the window she says,

"When I was 15, I didn't like the beach. I always had bad memories when I went so I never enjoyed it. I didn't like the idea of sand in my bathing suit or swimming in a shark's home. But one day I had no choice. Austin and I were working on a summer hit but we were battling to find the perfect lyrics for the song. So to get inspiration, the four of us went to the beach. Quite a few things happened that day. I got in a fight with a beach chair, Dez got a starfish stuck to his face and Austin got sand stuck to his body. Anyway, when we arrived, I took out my old song book but Dez put gum in the bag as well so it melted all over my book. Trish had a ice cream job on the beach, so we put my book in the ice cream cart so we could scrape the gum off later. That night, Austin and I were in the practice room at my dad's store, Sonic Boom. We were pulling an all nighter, but we were still having trouble with the lyrics. I went to get my song book from my bag when I realised it was still in the ice cream cart. So Austin and I called Trish to open the store. The three of us went to the back freezer to get the book but we locked our selves in. So we called Dez to come get us. While we were waiting do him, I remembered the one good memory I had at the beach. It involved my dad and I getting ice cream and listening to the band who came to town. This memory helped us get the lyrics for the song. Then we were caught by the police because we tripped the silent alarm, but we got out of it when we let the police officer play the drums when Austin performed the song. It ended up being my favourite memory of the beach."

I look at her with admiration "Is this why you like the view of the beach? Because it reminds you of that day?"

"Yes" Ally says "and it helps me when I can't think of lyrics. It's my escape place now."

I look back at the view. The scene looks calm and it seems peaceful. It must be nice to have an escape place. It would come in handy when I need to think.

We arrive back at Ally's apartment at around 16:30. The day was quite busy and I'm exhausted. No wonder Uncle Austin's so tired when he gets home. I plop down on the couch when I enter the apartment. Ally chuckles.

"You'll get used to it after a while. After doing the same routine for six years things start falling into a schedule. Do you want to relax before we start on our song?"

I nod as she hands me a cool drink. I think about the day while Ally make us a snack. Our first client was a rising star, apparently. Her name was Casey. She could sing and dance but had very bad time management. She was almost an hour late and her attitude was worse. She was quite rude, but Ally was very patient. If I was her song writer, I would have thrown her out the window or made her go down the garbage shoot. She wasn't very smart so she would have believed anything I said. Thank goodness she left before I could rip my hair out. Our next client before lunch was another young girl but she didn't seem to be as bad as Casey. She was Rebecca Johnson, a pop singer who could rock the keyboard. She writes her own songs but got stuck on the current one she's working on. Ally helped most of the time but I piped in now and then.

The other 2 clients had to reschedule so we relaxed and watched movies in Ally's office. About an hour before we left, Ally introduced me to Ronnie Ramone. I couldn't talk at first but I eventually warmed up to him. He said I could come back anytime.

Ok so maybe I'm over exaggerating about being tired, but still I'm not used to the long hours.

Ally coming back into the room breaks me from my reverie. We're about to turn on the TV when Trish opens the door with Shiloh trailing in behind her, carrying a few bags.

"How was your day?" I look at Shiloh.

"It was pretty awesome thanks." She says with a smile.

Ally turns to Trish "Didn't you go shopping?" she raises her eyebrow at the Latina.

"Yes I did. I got a few things for you." She hands Ally the shopping bags.

"I got you a few things for you as well Lee. They're at your uncle's apartment and he said he wants you home soon." Shiloh says to me.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave." I walk towards Ally "Thank you for such an amazing day." I hug her and whisper "Please don't tell anyone about the song writing."

She releases me and nods. "Your welcome. We should do it again sometime."

"Yes we should" I smile at her "and we'll work on our song another day." She smiles and nods as I head for the door.

Shiloh and Trish walk me to my uncle's apartment before heading out the building with Trish dropping Shiloh off at her house. Today was a good day. I'm glad I got a chance to use my writing skills. But that dream is still in my head. Why did it happen?

 **Please review! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Xoxo GodLover321**


End file.
